Coisas que não mudam
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: A missão era dela. Não dele. - Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell - UA em que eles são espiões porque sim


A missão é simples, é tão simples que você não precisaria de ajuda, mas lá está o Stark, usando um terno azul marinho, o cabelo emplastado de gel e bebendo um martini na mesa do deputado Hudson, de costas para onde você se encontra. Você o observa pelo grande espelho decorativo do cassino e você reconhece um indício de sorriso durante o segundo que seus olhares se encontram. Você revira os olhos, desviando o olhar para o seu alvo.

Nathan Williams fora bonito um dia, há muito tempo atrás, mas atualmente seu relógio de ouro falsificado e o status de dono do cassino desviavam completamente a atenção das raízes brancas de seu cabelo e da barriga enorme. Seu cassino é rico, com decorações em prata, ouro, móveis de mármores negros e tão polidos que você consegue ver neles a sua reflexão, mas seu proprietário está falido e devendo um dinheiro que não conseguiria nem se o vendesse, para pessoas diferentes, para grupos diferentes.

A empresa particular para a qual você trabalha é uma das financiadoras, uma das credoras dele e recebeu seu bilhão semana passada em dinheiro, vindo de um amigo mafioso de Nathan. Ele quitou uma dívida e abriu outra, ainda maior.

Os seus superiores não ficariam nem um pouco felizes em ter a máfia ou o tráfico – por que quem vai pagar o dinheiro que ele agora deve a máfia? - controlando o cassino, como estava prestes a acontecer. Quem deveria controlar era um jovem tão obediente como Richard Reeves, o garoto que eles infiltraram meses atrás e que estaria pronto para comprar todas as ações do cassino quando Nathan morrer. Porque ele vai morrer.

Você observa Nathan caminhar até a mesa do deputado, socando-o de leve no ombro como os melhores amigos que eles são desde a infância. O Stark se levanta, na mesma hora que o Hudson faz menção de apresentá-lo, e cumprimenta o proprietário com um aperto de mãos, só que Nathan, já sob o efeito da droga que você colocara na bebida dele, abraça-o murmurando algo sobre amigos de seus amigos serem seus amigos também; e a mão do Stark escapa furtivamente para o bolso dele, roubando-lhe a chave. Você sente o sangue ferver porque deveria ter sido você. Essa é a sua missão, não dele.

Você respira fundo e dirige-se para o balcão, ordenando um drink. Se o Stark quer brincar, tudo bem. Com a taça em mão, você caminha até a mesa e tropeça, de modo a derramar todo o seu conteúdo nele. Você o ouve sibilar um palavrão e, como Nathan agarra seu braço, para te impedir de cair, você se apoia nele para pedir desculpas por ser tão desastrada, fazendo suas palavras tropeçarem uma nas outras até começar a rir e...

- Parece que você derramou seu drink, senhorita. – É o Stark. É _sempre_o Stark. – Deixe-me te pagar outro. – Ele estende a mão para você, esperando. Maldito seja.

- Oh, eu gosto de você, querido. – Você se força a responder com um sorriso falso e aceita o convite, jogando-se nos braços dele, como a bêbada que está fingindo ser.

- Leve-a para fora. – O deputado se inclina na direção do Stark, sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas você consegue ler os lábios dele e faz sentido ele querer impedir mais uma mulher de entrar no quarto de Nathan e de sair pela manhã com um colar de ouro, no mínimo.

Com uma das mãos firmes em sua cintura, o Stark aquiesce e lhe guia para longe, saindo de uma sala para outra, e vocês levam a mão à sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo quando atingem o canto esquerdo perto dos toaletes. Em consequência, a câmera de segurança se vira para o outro lado.

- Meu time fez isso. – Vocês falam em uníssono. Ele sorri e você continua seu caminho, entrando no banheiro feminino, decidida a ignorá-lo.

Tem uma mulher lavando as mãos na pia e você toma o lugar ao lado dela, abrindo a bolsa e fingindo procurar o batom para retocá-lo. O Stark abre a porta segundos depois e a mulher olha para ele chocada. Para seu mérito, ele nem pisca, ele não hesita, ele a ignora completamente e caminha até você com passos largos e decididos e você se permite sorrir antes dele te empurrar contra a parede e capturar seus lábios com os dele.

Uma das mãos dele puxa a sua perna para cima, acomodando-a sobre seus quadris e ele sobe com ela, por debaixo de seu vestido, enquanto a outra enlaça a sua cintura novamente. Só que dessa vez com muito mais pressão e você retribui o beijo com avidez, passeando seus dedos pelos cachos ruivos dele, despenteando-o todo porque, afinal, você também sabe como improvisar.

Suas bocas separam-se em um estalo quando a porta do banheiro bate, mas seus corpos continuam colados, encaixados um no outro. – Ela já foi embora. – Você diz, em caso dele não ter notado.

Ele ri, mas dessa vez sua risada sai um pouco rouca e você se movimenta contra o colo dele, sentindo pela primeira vez o quão duro ele está. Você se afasta, mordendo o lábio inferior, o suficiente para conseguir grudar uma coxa na outra.

- Você pode ir se aliviar agora, eu espero. –Você força um sorriso de deboche.

- Não, não espera. – Ele estende a mão para você, esperando, e ele não deveria lhe conhecer assim tão bem.

Você revira os olhos, mas acaba por devolver a chave que você tinha roubado do bolso dele. – Pronto. Agora vai me dizer por que você me trouxe para o banheiro e não para o escritório do alvo, onde está o quarto do cofre?

- Porque o banheiro é o único quarto sem câmera e a saída da ventilação dá para o escritório. – Ele responde, mas você já sabia, você praticamente decorara a planta desse cassino. O Stark levanta a calça, tirando um pedaço pequeno de corda, que ele usa para trancar a porta. – Nós podíamos dividir, Tyrell. – Uma vez que o trabalho está completo, ele se vira para lhe encarar.

- O dinheiro?

- O mérito.

E você não consegue conter o sorriso porque é tão óbvio. Ele nunca roubaria para si parte do dinheiro por causa dessa honra estúpida a qual ele se apega com todas as forças e o seu sorriso logo murcha porque você também não deveria conhecê-lo assim tão bem.

- Eles me mandaram para te ajudar. – Ele continua e você balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda.

- Bom, então, eu sinto muito. – E agora o ruivo está sorrindo porque ele obviamente não sente.

- Certo, certo. – O que mais você pode fazer? – Nós vamos trabalhar ou vamos ficar jogando conversa fora, Stark?

- O nome é Robb.

- Eu sei. - Você se sente corar e é _estúpido_e você se vira de costas para ele, querendo subir na pia para alcançar a saída de ventilação. Em um minuto, ele já se encontra perto de você, com a mão em concha, pronta para ajudá-la a subir e você se odeia por usá-la como apoio.

Uma vez dentro, você puxa seu pingente de coração e o aperta, fazendo-o brilhar com o caminho que deve tomar. Ele se arrasta logo atrás e você se pergunta se ele também tem um mapa ou se ele está lhe seguindo. Por um momento você cogita tomar um caminho errado para despistá-lo, mas não dá para correr o risco dele perceber seu plano e tomar a dianteira.

Chegando ao destino, você aperta duas vezes o pingente de coração e a imagem que a câmara do escritório filmava congela. Assim que você se vê livre para sair, você se joga em cima do sofá e ele imita seu movimento, levando a mão ao ouvido e perguntando ao seu time se estão realmente seguros para agir.

- O cofre fica naquela sala. – Ele fala para si mesmo, repassando o plano mentalmente. É muito simples. Basta entrar, roubar o dinheiro que Nathan usaria para pagar o mafioso e pronto, ele apareceria com os bolsos vazios e a garganta cortada nesse mesmo escritório pela manhã. O deputado mostrava-se um obstáculo forte contra uma tentativa de assassinado direta pois a empresa para qual eles trabalham não se arriscaria a perder os subsídios governamentais; mas dessa forma, eles não só continuariam a se beneficiar do amor do político, mas do ódio pela máfia. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada.

- As damas primeiro, não? – Você pergunta, debochada, esperando que ele lhe abra o caminho.

- Não dessa vez. Se Nathan decidir aparecer do nada, você tem mais chances de distraí-lo do que eu. – Ele responde, dando de ombros, e se vira para destrancar a porta.  
E contra todas as chances, quando ele estava prestes a entrar na sala, Nathan cambaleia para dentro tão drogado que ele quase não percebe a presença de vocês. Quase.

- O que você... – Ele aponta para você, apertando os olhos como se não soubesse se você era real ou uma alucinação causada pelo álcool e você só consegue encará-lo da mesma forma porque isso tem que ser uma brincadeira! Richard deveria tê-lo retardado, como era a sua função e você perde alguns segundos xingando-o mentalmente, antes de recuperar a compostura.

- Boa noite, meu senhor. – Você o chama, antes que ele possa se virar para onde o ruivo está, desamarrando a parte de cima de seu vestido verde escuro e ele cai no chão, expondo seu corpo completamente nu, excetos pelas luvas brancas que lhe cobrem os braços; e isso mantém a atenção do proprietário em você. Mas quando você vira para checar discretamente o progresso do Stark, você encontra os olhos azuis espiando sua silhueta pela fresta da porta e você só consegue olhar para ele, incrédula.

- Desculpe. – Ele sussurra para você, sem emitir nenhum som e desaparece dentro do quarto.

Nathan percebe seu olhar e se vira para saber do que está acontecendo, só que você é mais rápida e o atinge com um soco na nuca, fazendo-o desmaiar. – Vamos dizer que ele conseguiu esse galo ao desmaiar bêbado.

- Não tenho reclamações sobre isso. – Robb emerge do quarto também usando luvas, as dele são pretas, e carregando uma mala de mesma cor.

- Qual era a senha do cofre? – Você pergunta, puxando o vestido novamente para cima. – Pode fechar para mim? Amarrar aqui.

- A senha era "não quero morrer." Quase fiquei com pena. – Ele se aproxima para fazer como você pediu, os dedos deles demorando tempo demais no seu pescoço.

- Você é bonzinho demais, Stark. Como foi que você entrou nesse ramo mesmo?

Ele acaba por dar de ombros, ignorando completamente a pergunta: – Devíamos voltar, só darei essa missão por completa quando o dinheiro estiver entregue e nós estivermos em outro continente. Talvez a Europa. Que acha de Paris? Veneza? Londres?

Você ri e balança a cabeça negativamente.

xxx

Ele te segue de volta até o quarto de hotel onde a empresa lhe hospedara por duas noites e de alguma forma isso não se surpreende. Você apoia as costas contra a porta do banheiro, de modo a encará-lo nos olhos azuis. – Vai entrar no chuveiro comigo também, Stark?

Ele ri, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. – Desculpe, te esperarei e então partimos para o aeroporto juntos.

- E o seu time? Onde eles estão? – Você ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Onde está o seu? – O ruivo retruca e você é obrigada a dar de ombros. Justo. Você faz menção de entrar no banheiro, mas ele te interrompe – Deixe a porta aberta. Da última vez você fugiu pela janela.

- Você ainda está com o dinheiro, idiota. Não vou a lugar nenhum. – Você sorri debochada e bate com a porta na cara dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Tirou as roupas e ligou a água fria, entrando no box. Demorou mais do que demoraria em outras circunstâncias, queria testar a paciência dele e conseguiria um dia, se fosse paciente o bastante para conseguir demorar mais.

- Está pronta? – O ruivo ergueu o olhar da cama onde estava sentado, já com o casaco do terno jogado ao seu lado, ao te ver emergir do banheiro, agora vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta e manga cumprida. Você caminha até a sua bolsa, abrindo-a e está tudo praticamente no lugar, como se ele não tivesse mexido enquanto você estava no banho.

- Agora sim. Você puxa de lá um revólver, prendendo-o no cinto e puxa o sobretudo bege da cadeira, colocando-o sobre os ombros.

- Eu chamei serviço de quarto, espero que não se importe. – Ele responde e aponta para a mesa de vidro, para o bolo de chocolate.

- Ótimo, vamos comer e conversar. – Você diz, revirando os olhos. Ele parece tão satisfeito que você procura um jeito, qualquer jeito de arrancar-lhe o sorriso do rosto, e então você se lembra: - Você não me respondeu lá no escritório... O que te fez mesmo entrar para esse ramo?

- Eu não te respondi lá porque eu não quero responder. – Ele desvia os olhos, suspirando fundo. Cheque.

- Você já foi mais educado, Stark... Bom, você mudou muito, né? Lembra daquela vez que nossas famílias organizaram um jantar para nos apresentar? Bom, eu me lembro de um garoto que estava mais interessado em _espadas_do que em garotas. – E seu sorriso fica ainda maior ao vê-lo corar de sua insinuação. – Um garoto que um dia seria senhor de um enorme castelo, talvez até um rei destemido que iria para a guerra na linha de frente, com seus homens, pronto para resgatar a mais bela das princesas. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Bom, ele cresceu. Agora as armas são de fogo e as princesas não querem ser resgatadas. – Ele responde sem pestanejar, mas abaixa os olhos logo em seguida, como se só então tivesse se dado conta do que acabara de dizer.

Você engole em seco com os lábios ainda entreabertos porque _ele lhe chamou de princesa_e não é possível que ele seja real. Mas você sabe que é real porque você o conhece e ele é assim impulsivo, ele não pensa antes de falar o que realmente sente... Ele não pensa, mas você sim, você pensa desesperadamente em algo para dizer e, finalmente:

- As princesas se resgatam sozinhas, Stark, afinal de contas aprendemos que não podemos depender de príncipes...

- Foi uma só vez! – Ele revira os olhos, voltando a lhe encarar, e por mais que estivesse satisfeito com a mudança no assunto, ele já está cansado da mesma conversa. – Foi minha primeira missão e eu tinha dezesseis anos!

- E você estragou tudo.

- E você atirou em mim! – A resposta dele é rápida e previsível.

- Primeiro, eu não sabia que você estava no meu time. Segundo, atirei na sua perna e terceiro, você tinha estragado tudo! – A sua também é.

- Foi minha primeira missão! – Ele repete, balançando a cabeça e você tem que sorrir porque certas coisas nunca mudam.

Aproximando-se dele, você passa o dedo pela torta, roubando-lhe parte da cobertura, e o leva a boca, lambendo-o de forma lenta e provocante. Para seu mérito, ele não hesita, ele ergue os braços para agarrar a sua cintura e você se desfaz do seu sobretudo com a outra mão quando ele lhe puxa para mais perto, para cima dele. Vocês caem em cima da cama, rolando, e enrolando os lençóis.

- Você não vai me pedir em casamento dessa vez, vai? – Você diz, interrompendo uma sequência de beijos e ele cora de tal forma que você consegue sentir as bochechas dele queimando de vergonha contra as suas e não deveria ser tão quente assim.

- Eu tinha dezesseis anos e estava drogado de morfina. Porque você atirou em mim. – Ele sussurra de volta. – E eu...

Você não o deixa terminar de falar, capturando sua boca novamente com a sua e ele sorri contra os seus lábios e antes que você possa sequer pensar, você está sorrindo também. Certas coisas nunca mudam, principalmente as coisas que deveriam mudar.

xxx

Vocês entregam o dinheiro e aceitam os agradecimentos com sorrisos modestos. O avião decola, então, revelando duas vãs pretas estacionadas mais atrás. Você olha para ele.

- Até a próxima vez, Margaery? – E agora, só agora, ele usa o seu primeiro nome.

- Parece que eu não consigo me livrar de você, não é, Robb? – Retribuindo na mesma moeda, você toma o caminho para o carro, para seu time e você não olha para trás. E mesmo não olhando, você sabe que ele está sorrindo porque ele sabe que você está sorrindo também e maldito seja ele.

FIM


End file.
